


Must Be An Angel

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Paterson loses himself in the way you kiss, when the world is far away and there's no responsibilities to be had.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Must Be An Angel

He thinks you’re just a dream, sometimes.

How could you be anything else, how could you possibly be real?

How, with the way you smile and laugh just for him, the way your eyes crinkle when he’s sweet, the way your nose scrunches when he’s silly.

How, with the way you kiss him, your lips warm and wet and insistent against his own?

There’s no way, no, you must be an angel, you must be, with the way your hair glows backlit by the sun as his fingers tangle through the locks, as his palm caresses the base of your skull and he plasters himself to you.

He wants to write a thousand poems from the way you kiss him, the way your tongues slide together. There’s no rush, no hurry, not now. Not on his days off, mornings where the silent alarm on his watch doesn’t have to wake him up. You kiss deeply, deeply and passionately, yet slowly. Your eyelashes brush against his cheek as his eyelids struggle to stay shut.

He wants to look at you, fuck he wants to see you, wants to watch the way you lose yourself in kissing him – but he cannot, for he himself is lost.

Lost in your embrace, in your touch, lost in the way that you breathe in his breath, the way you sigh your pleasure against his teeth. Your hands are wound around him, palms clammy and warm from sleep against his back, on his neck.

He could cry from it, and maybe he is, maybe that wetness on his cheeks are the silent expression of love, all that he has for you. He couldn’t put it into words if he tried, so it spills out over his cheeks. His chest heaves as he pants against your mouth, as he soaks himself in your love, for you give just as good as you get.

The slow slow slow kisses are deep and sensual, they’re overflowing with emotion, and he trembles under the sheer weight of it, lips shaking as you press yours against it, hands shaking as they tangle in your hair. He never wants to let you go, never wants to end this exchange of soft moans, never wants the sweet sounds of lips moving in time to disappear.

But your stomachs are growling, and there is a whole day to spend together, a day where he doesn’t have to worry about bus routes or the problems of his coworkers, so eventually, hesitantly, he loosens his hold on your face, allows you to slow the kiss until it’s nothing but soft rubbing of your lips together.

He pulls away just enough to get a good look at you through the blurry vision of his morning-misty eyes, and he is certain that this must be a dream, with the way you tuck some of his hair behind his ear and lean in for one more kiss. 

“Hi.” He whispers, cheeks suddenly aching from how wide of a smile he’s got.

“Hi.” You whisper back in all your radiance, and he thinks if this be a dream, he never wants to wake up.


End file.
